Sing Me A Song
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: One-shot. Yamato had angered Sora. So to make it up to her he sung her a song. Sorato. Digimon Adventure season 1


**Title:** Sing Me A Song

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 01

**Pairing:** Ishida, Yamato and Takenouchi, Sora

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Yamato had angered Sora. So to make it up to her he sung her a song.

**Word Count:** 865

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Dedicated To:** Uchiha Kirara, she requested this one so I'm dedicating it to her. Hope you Kirara like it! By the way I'm sorry it took so long and it's so short but I hope that doesn't make you like it any less.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Yamato groaned.

Guess he _shouldn't_ have said that, but still it was true. She's totally been PMSing he really didn't think it'd matter if he told her to her face. But apparently, that's one of those off limits things to say to girls when they're PMSing, especially Sora. Oops. Now he's got to figure out a way to make it up to her. How the heck is he supposed to do that? She always came to his concerts, and even though he didn't have any of those with the next week, he could always sing her a song, couldn't he? Mimi always did say that singing a song specifically written for a specific girl was considered romantic. Maybe it'd work.

It is worth a shot.

He'd been at the park mulling over their earlier fight. It'd happened this morning just before school started, since he couldn't do anything about it for those next seven or so hours, he'd resolved to go to the park and think it over because with Sora, it was always easier to fix things early rather than later so the fight wouldn't get out of hand. Though, he still didn't think that telling a girl she was PMSing was cause for even an argument. He'd been shocked to see Sora swinging back and forth on one of the swings at the public park.

"Hey Sora!" Might as well try to fix it now. She looked at him and seemed to humph as she looked away with her nose in the air. "Oh come on Sora, I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" She opened her eyes so that she could look back at him without turning her head. She was listening now at least. So he started for her. "Let me make it up to you." He didn't even think about it when he muttered, "even though I think your taking this _way_ too far."

She blinked and he realized she'd heard him. "Well I'm _sorry_ that you feel that way. Gee what a great boyfriend _you_ are."

"Hey, I just made a comment; it's not like I called you fat or something." He face-palmed mentally, he should have kept his mouth shut.

Her jaw dropped as she stood up abruptly, "Thanks Yamato, thanks. Just what a girl wants to her from her _boyfriend_."

"I was just using an example."

"Well you should have used a different one."

Isn't this how they got into this mess? He really should stop while he's ahead. Of course that didn't mean she wasn't at fault; she was being the overly sensitive one, after all. He sighed, "Look Sora, I'm not calling you fat, there is absolutely no way you could be fat anyway–"

She frowned "So now I'm too skinny?"

And yet again his offhand commentary was getting him in trouble. "Stop jumping to conclusions. If I had a problem with the way you look I would have told you so." That had to be safe.

Now she pursed her lips; great what did he say wrong _now_? "So then you'd just go ahead and say 'you look fat' or something? Right to my face? Can't you even be slightly sensitive?"

He fought not to show his exaggeration. That'd only make things worse when she was in this mood, which she got into _every_ month. "Can I just make it up to you? Arguing with you is _not_ fun."

"Then why do you start it?"

"I don't, you take a comment out of context that I didn't think you'd have a problem with."

"Oh right, cause it's _my_ fault that I care about being told I'm PMSing."

Why is he dating her again? "Will you let me make it up to you or not?"

She was silent for a moment. "Yeah."

He nodded. Finally. "Thank you, now come on."

He'd lead her to his house, in the basement where he kept his guitar and such. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her smiling to herself. Thankfully, after he'd seated her and picked up his guitar, the words came naturally. He typically didn't like sappy, but if it got her to stop being angry with him, then he'd allow it just this once. By the time he got to the chorus, she'd moved closer to lean against him. This meant he was forgiven, until he angered her again, then the process would start all over again.

She was always worth it though: temper tantrums and all. That's why he was dating _her_ and not someone else.

* * *

Yes, I finally got this one posted for you Kirara. Hope you liked it. I also hope everyone else likes it too. I'm not sure how much I liked this one though, because I most certainly don't love it but I do like it. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
